Cerdad
"This is what I expected. You are still as weak as the last time" -Cerdad to Toa Lewa Phantoka, after their short clash. Cerdad is an extremely powerful being and one of the major antagonists in the Bionicle Rescue series. He was created by the Great Beings and was assigned to a special mission, but he decided to betray them and seek power for himself. Biography Early life Cerdad was created by the Great Beings thousands of years before the story takes place. He was assigned to a special mission and sent into the Matoran Universe. But his thirst for power immediately took over, and he joined the Brotherood of Makuta led by Teridax. There was once a war between the Brotherood of Makuta's armies and the rest of the Universe, which was living in Karda Nui at this time. Cerdad did many things for the Brotherood and easily gained Teridax's trust. But all the while he secretely tried to take his place, and tried to make Icarax his ally. Icarax said he agreed, only to betray him at the ultimate moment. Teridax, instead of killing him, decided to use one of his own powers against him : he sent him in another dimension, so far that he was sure Cerdad would never come back. Cerdad travelled for millenias in order to find a way back to his own universe and went to many alternate realities during his journey. Bionicle Rescue : season 3 In the first episode of the third season, Cerdad managed to reach an alternate dimension. There, he went on Bara Magna and abducted the Skrall army, which he lead to the conquest of the planet. It is known that he killed this dimension's Ackar in a one-on-one fight. When the victory of the Skrall was ensured, Cerdad left and moved to the main dimension. At the end of the third season, Mata Nui predicted his arrival and warned Iruini that an even greater threat than Teridax was coming. Season 4 Eventually, Cerdad managed to make his way back to his universe, and immediately joined Teridax again. Teridax sent him on a mission in a gigantic robot he was building : Cerdad had to slow down the Bionicle Rangers from detroying the robot. But instead, Cerdad decided to test his future ennemies and fought Jaller. After a long battle, he enventually overpowered the Toa and took him to one of his lairs. There, he waited for the Toa's friends to come and rescue him. Lewa, Tahu and Gresh arrived first, and Cerdad defeated them with ease. He was then challenged by Toa Iruini, giving the Bionicle Rangers an opputunity to leave. Then he managed to make Icarax and the other Makuta join his side, sending Teridax to another dimension that he himself created. Thanks to him, the dying Brotherhood grew stronger again, and he recruited the new beings who had just arrived in the Matoran Universe : Von Nebula, Fire Lord and their allies.He also learned of the Baraki's rebellion, but instead of wasting his time fighting them, he traveled to their lair and, thanks to his great power, threatened their soldiers into coming back into the Brotherhood. Cerdad sent the Makuta to Karda Nui in order to find Keetongu, who had the knowledge that Cerdad needed to accomplish his objective. He found Jaller, who was spying on them, and soon sent him in the same dimension as Teridax. The Bionicle Rescue Guild sent some Bionicle Rangers to fight the Makuta in Karda Nui. Lewa and Onua were on their way when Cerdad suddenly appeared before them and was about to kill them when Mata Nui himself arrived to fight him. Season 5 A huge fight took place between Cerdad, who was using his second body to increase his power, and Mata Nui. Eventually, Mata Nui's body almost reached its limits. Cerdad laughed at him, pretending the Great Spirit didn't love his people enough to sacrifice himself for them, then left him. The Makuta brought him Keetongu's knowledge. Then, he came back to the place where he fought Mata Nui and met a strange new creature, which was, according to him, a surviving clone of Toa Helryx. Teridax joined them and caused the three to start fighting. Cerdad easily overpowered his two foes, but Iruini and some other Bionicle Rangers arrived in time and forced him to retreat. They followed him to his lair, but Cerdad deployed many ways to stop them. Iruini finally found him and fought him. The Toa used his mask to get quicker than Cerdad, who tried to start finishing his plan, sacrificing his second body to cast a spell that would change History. But an unknown person stopped him, and he was forced to leave in order to kill the one who prevented him to win. With him disappeared, the Brotherhood of Makuta was completely torn apart, and most of its soldiers left to join someone else, like Hydraxon or the Dark Hunters. Season 6 Abilities and Traits Personality Cerdad is far from being a great planner. He prefers using his powers to destroy his ennemies far more than manipulating them. But he remains rather smart and has a lot of knowledge about the Universe, which he uses at his advantage, like he did in his battle against Mata Nui, taunting him with the fact that Mata Nui would not use his full power to try and kill him because it would destroy his Glatorian body. Yet, he can also be cunning and manipulative to some degree, lying with ease and being able to fool his allies while plotting against them. He is prone to treason and can never be completely trusted. He can make people think he is less smart and dangerous than he really is, allowing him to fool even Teridax. He is extremely hostile, cruel and sadistic. He always likes hurting other people's feelings or bodies. He also looks savage. He likes using his fangs and teeth to kill his enemies. He often relies on intimidation to get what he wants, using his immense powers to instill fear in the heart of others. Though he is not an excellent leader, he can easily convince or force people to join his side, using promises or threat. He was thus able to take over the Brotherhood of Makuta after ralliying its members to his side. He has some spirit of competition, as he confessed Mata Nui just before their battle that he always wanted to fight him. Cerdad is shown to be purely evil, rebelling against the Destiny the Great Beings had planned for him immediately after his creation. He never shows remorse for his actions, nor does he show fear or compassion. He never hesitates to do something bad, like brutally murdering a wounded Agori of rock or sarcastically taunting Lewa about the propbable death of his friend Jaller. He is pretty short-tempered and can react with anger when things don't go as he planned. In his fight with Iruini, he became upset when the Toa assured he would beat him and angrily attacked him, allowing Iruini to overwhelm him. Cerdad has an ever-lasting hunger for power, that drove him to refuse his Destiny and go on darker ways in his search for more and more power. He refuses to be under someone else's orders, a trait that leads him to keep finding ways to betray his superiors and take their place, such as he did in Teridax's case, and to try and erase the Bionicle Rescue Guild from History in order to take control of the Matoran Universe thanks to Keetongu's magic. Powers and abilities As the ultimate creation of his universe's Great Beings, Cerdad is immensely powerful. Though he is not a Makuta, he has access to many of their powers. He masters the element of shadow enough to hurt Teridax himself and he can use a hand of shadow. But his hand can not only grabs the enemy to absorb him, but can also be used to hit and throw objects. He can shoot shadow balls of different sizes : he can give them the size of a bullet and shoot many of them from his fingers extremely fast, but these ones are less powerful and can be stopped by a light shield ; he can also create much bigger ones, which require to be destroyed from inside with an extrmely powerful charge of light to be stopped. He can also use at least teleportation and shapeshift, as he was able to give his head the apparence and properties of a Vahki's head in his fight against an alternate Ackar. During his fight against Mata Nui, he created a Rahkshi Vorahk, but since the Antidermis he used didn't come from him, it is unknown if he actually owns Vorahk's power of Hunger. Cerdad also possesses many other powers: He seems to possess limited space powers : he can teleport himself away faster than anyone except Iruini, travel to other dimensions and create a pocket-dimension of his own inside which he can hide himself or trap his enemies. He also has extremely powerful healing powers : he can instantly regenerate himself, even from mortal wounds or dismemberment. This power is so advanced that Cerdad appears to be almost immortal. His body is also incredibly resilient and can whistand powerful blows or shots without recieving any damage. Only his fangs seem to be pretty fragile, since Jaller Inika was able to cut one of them during their swordsfight. He is also known to create clones of himself, though they seem pretty weak as Mata Nui was easily able to destroy them. He can also fire blue eyebeams powerful enough to stop an elemental attack and destroy an earth protection. Cerdad seems to be able to create fire, though it is unsure if he was able to do this with his own power, meaning that he owns at least limited Fire Powers, or if he copied the elemental power of Tahu when he used it against him. He is able to shoot powerful blasts of energy that explode when they hit something. His physical abilities are far greater than these of many other beings. For instance, his strengh allowed him to stop and repel a RockohT3 vehicle almost effortlessly. He is fast enough to avoid a flying Lewa Phantoka attacking him. To fit the comical part of the character, he is able to shoot a football ball which his the target and throws it away, giving him or her the texture of paper as long as it remains in contact with him or her. Teridax describes this power as "twisted". His right hand has only three claws, which he uses in battle, and no fingers. He can use his powers through this hand like a Toa tool, though he doesn't need to. Cerdad has a second body, inside which he stocked the greatest part of his power. When he takes this body, he regains his full strengh and thus has almost the power of a Great Spirit, becoming nearly invincible and powerful enough to fight Mata Nui as an equal and be able to survive until the latter's Glatorian body loses most of its energy. He has the ability to switch bodies at anytime. His strengh, resilience, speed and stamina are vastly increased in this form. With this form, he is able to destroy objects without touching them, and his eyes turn to dark red. It seems Cerdad masters many elements in the Universe, without having the powers to do so in the first place. He can manipulate Protodermis and Antidermis, which allows him to create Kraata and Rahkshi armor. But he is shown to be better at this than even the Makuta, as he is able to create Rahkshi instantly. As Antidermis is not his essence, creating Rahkshi does not weaken him. He may be able to master sorcery to some degree, as he proved to be a skilled necromancer. He managed to revive and send many dead bodies against Matoro Mahri and Ignika, though he said it was his first use of this power; knowing how long he lived, it can be assumed that it is because he recently learned to do it. Mask & tools Cerdad wears no mask, and it's unknown if he's able to wear one. He mostly uses his claws on his right hand and his fangs to fight one-on-one, but he is also very skilled in swordplay. Stats In his classic form In his second body More details *Cerdad's personality was greatly inspired from Orochimaru, one of the main villains in Naruto. The musics used as Cerdad's "theme" are the same as Orochimaru's. * Though he is more sinister than almost all the other characters of the show, Cerdad is also sometimes used as a comical resource. In his first appearences, he is seen using a familiar language. A recurring joke in or outside the series is him proposing an evil plan or a scenario twist which is already taken, mostly by Star Wars. * Cerdad was first featured in a short video in which he fought and killed Ackar. He was then an unknown MoC and had the head of a Vahki. His head was changed according to the advice of one of Bionicledufutur's friends. This fight was then considered as canon in the series and took place in an alternate universe. * Cerdad is a Multiversal Singularity; he was created by the Great Beings of the Bionicle Rescue Universe only and has no alternate version of himself.